Amu is the Devil's Daughter
by XxIce-ChildxX
Summary: Amu is the Devil's Daughter. When her home is attacked she is sent to Earth to stay until she is allowed back. What happens when she meets Ikuto and falls in love with him? Who will she choose? Ikuto? or her people?
1. I have to go where?

**Me: Hey Everyone this is another storyyyy.**

**Ikuto: Yes its a Amuto -grin-**

**Amu: -Backs away from Ikuto- I don't like that look in your eyes.**

**Me: Anyways while Amu runs away from Ikuto i'll do the disclaimer. I don't own ****Shugo Chara**** or anyone of it's characters**. **Now run Amu run!**

**Amu:-Runs away from Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:-runs after Amu-**

**Ohh before we start here is everyone's ages. *-they are as old as time but they look that age.**

*Amu=looks 18

Ikuto=18

Kukai=17

Souko=49

*Ran=looks 14

Utau=16

Midori=36

Aruto=50

*Miki=looks 14

Yoru=15

Ami=12

Kazuomi=57

*Su=looks 14

Nagikiho=17

*Tadase=looks 17

*Dia=looks 14

Nadeshiko=17

*Kiseki=looks 15

*Tsumugu=looks 37

Rima=16

*Lulu=looks 16

I have to go Where?

**~Amu's POV~**

I woke up to the sound of my cousin Dia. "Amu-chan!" She yelled running into my room and slamming the door shut. I heard the lock click as she ran over to the side of my bed.

"What?" I growled as I flipped over in my bed. She jumped onto my bed and pulled the sheets off me.

"Amu you have to get up! The Hotori Family is attacking!" Dia yelled at me. I heard my door swing open and Dia stopped trying to pry me from my bed.

I looked over to see who opened my door. My eyes went wide and I jumped from my bed to see the one and only Hotori Tadase standing with my friends Ran, Miki, and Su. I scramble to get off my bed and get in between Dia and Hotori.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

He just laughed it off, "Well if you must know, I'm here to make you my wife so my family can come into charge." He said. Me, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia just sweatdrop like in the animes.

"You do relize that you can't ever be in charge."

I said. "Oh really, well we'll see about that won't we." He said and looked at me. A slight blush came on his face. _Why is he blushing?_ I thought but then I looked at what I was wearing. I was in a very tight pink spagetti-strap shirt that hugged my curves and very short black shorts. My usually golden eyes turned red. "Pervert!" I screached.

**~Tadase's POV~**

I looked at the Princess. She looked very sexy standing in her _very _small and tight spagetti-strap pink shirt and very short and tight black shorts that hugged her curves. I think I blushed looking at her cause the next thing I heard was some scream 'Pervert!' at me. I looked up to see a very mad Princess Amu.

"Now now Amu-_koi_ lets talk this out." I said emphisisting the Koi part. She looked at me like I was the worst thing to step into her life.

"Who are you calling Amu-koi?" She said with flames coming up around her and this only ment that she was very very mad. I motioned for my cousin Kiseki to bring her Coach, Teacher and Maid to me. He brought them and walked back to where he was previously standing.

"Look who I have here." I said holding them close to me. She immediately calmed dowm and looked scared.

"L-let them go!" She screamed at me. I just looked at her with amusement in my eyes. "Why should I? Maybe I want to keep them as my _love_ slaves." I said emphisising the love part. She looked horrified.

**~Amu's POV~ (Me: Yay! =])**

I couldn't stand to see Ran, Miki, and Su near him for another second. They looked terrified, I took a step toward him.

"L-let them go!" I yelled at him again he brought Ran closer to him. He smiled but I could tell he was planning someing, he let go of Miki and Su but held Ran close to him. "Here you can have them but I'm keeping this one." He said licking her cheek.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled. I could feel my eyes turn as red as flames. I ran straight at him avoiding anyone who came at me. I punched him in the stomach forceing him to let go of Ran. I grabbed Ran and forced her back to Miki, Su and Dia. I looked at them and told them to run toward my balcony. I turn back to Hotori and use all of my power to force him and his people out of my room. After he was out I slammed the door and put a seal on it. I turn back to see everyone just staring at me.

Ran finally spoke "Amu-chan where are we going to go?" she asked. I was silent for a second.

"I'm going to tell my dad that we—." I was cut off by my phone going off(**Me: yes they are very high tech.**)I looked at the caller ID it said it was my dad.

"Hello?" I answered it. _'Amu-chan I need you to listen to me, until we can get this whole thing to die down I need you to go to Earth.'_ My dad said. I just stood there looking at my phone.

"B-but dad why Earth?" I asked him. _'Amu until we can get this whole thing to settle down we need to get you to saftey and here isn't safe for you!'_ My dad said. I just stood there scared to tell Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"Do I have to go alone?" I asked alittle scared that he would say yes. _'No, take Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia get them to saftey two.'_ I let out a sigh of relief at his answer.

"Ok, I'll go." I said and hung up.

"Guys we're going to Earth." I said they looked at me shocked. I knew that this would be a bad idea to go up to Earth but I didn't really have a choice so the next thing I knew was I was in an alley way with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia around me clinging onto my arm.

I looked around to see what we were wearing. I was still in my pj's, Ran was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt with white shorts, pink leg warmers, and pink and white running sneakers. Miki wore a white longsleeve shirt with a light blue blazer over it, she wore darkblue shorts with white and light blue socks that came up too her knees, for shoes she wore brown lace up boots that came up just above her ankles. Su was wearing a green dress with an white apron above it, with light green mary-janes. Dia was wearing a yellow belly-shirt and a yellow skirt that stopped right under her butt, she wore a pair of white high-heel boots that came up over her knees.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I walked down the street with my sister Utau and my cousin Yoru. I looked over at an alley way and saw five different girls. One had Pink hair and pink eyes, she was short and wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, white shorts and pink and white sneakers._ 'God she must like the color pink.'_ I thought as I looked at the other four girls. Another one had blue hair and eyes wearing a white shirt with a blue blazer, with blue shorts and brown shoes. Next to her was a girl with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a green dress and white apron and green sandles. Next her was a girl with orange hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing yellow shirt and a yellow skirt with white boots. Finally next to her was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had beautiful light pink hair with golden eyes that were mesmerizing.

"Ikuto what are you looking at?" Utau said breaking my train of thought. I turn to see her staring at me with courious eyes to see what I was looking at.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said and started to walk away with Yoru and Utau following me. Utau stopped a second after she started to walk. She looked down the alley I had just been looking at. She ran into it and I had to walk back to see what she was doing.

"Utau, what are you doing?" I said looking down the alley where Utau was talking to the girls. Utau turned my way and looked at me.

"Utau what is it?" I said sighing.

**~Utau's POV~**

I looked at my brother then the five girls I had just been talking to. I sighed and turned back to my brother.

"Ikuto these girls don't have anywhere to stay, can they stay with us?" I asked giving him my puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and looked toward the girls who had just come out of the alley.

"Ya, I guess, they are going to need clothes." He told me. I smiled and hugged him saying 'thank you' many times. I turned back to the girls and smiled.

"You can come home with us, and I can give you a change of clothes." I said looking at what they were wearing.

The light pink haired one smiled alittle. "Ok, that would be great." She said and walked over to us.

"ohh my names Amu by the way." She said. I smiled.

"Hi Amu-chan, I'm Utau." I said. I looked at the other four girls behind her. The orange haired girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Dia, this is Ran, Miki, and Suu." She said pointing to each of the girls beside her. Ran had pink hair, Miki had blue hair, and Suu had blonde hair. I smiled at them and turned to Ikuto and Yoru.

"This is Ikuto and Yoru." I said pointing to both of them. "Well lets' go to my house." I said grabbing Amu by the hand and pulling her into a sprint towards the car.

**~Amu's POV~**

I watched as Utau pulled me towards her car and opened it. I stood outside of it not knowing if I should endanger them but Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia had already got in so I just shrugged and got in after them.

"Hey Utau-chan, thanks for letting us stay with you." I said as I saw a boy with blue silk hair and sapphire eyes climb into the drivers seat. _'I think Utau-chan said that he was Ikuto.'_ I thought as the other boy climbed in next to Miki.

I watched as we drove away to a house that was more like a mansion. Ikuto, Utau and Yoru got out followed by Miki, Suu, Ran, Dia and me. I walked up behind Ikuto with Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia behind me. Utau opens the door to see a man who is about 56 standing in the hallway.

"Hello, Ikuto, Utau, who are those people behind you?" The man asked as we walked in. Utau looked at us with a worried look.

"Ummm…their friends of ours, this is Amu, Dia, Ran, Suu, and Miki, step-father." Utau said, I walked out infront of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia already knowing what he was thinking.

'_The plus side of being the Devil's Daughter is you can read minds.'_ I thought as I looked at the man.

"Fine make sure they aren't here when I get back." He said and left.

**~Utau's POV~**

I was terrified of my step-father and what he would say to Amu and the others. I sighed after he left.

"I'm sorry about him, he's abit cold to everyone." I said walking further into the house.

"Mom!" I said as I walked around the house looking for her. I heard feet coming down the steps. I turned around to see my mom in a yellow summer dress running down the stairs.

"Mom, we have guests." I said as my mom came down off the stairs.

"Ohh I didn't know we were having guests I would have cleaned up alittle. Me and Ikuto just sweatdropped, what was there to clean everything was spotless.

"It's ok mom, here let me introduce you to my friends." I said pulling her towards the other room. I walked in to see Amu talking to her friends.

"Mom this is Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." I said to pointing to each of them.

"Ohh hello everyone, I am Souko Tsukiyomi." My mom said.

"Mom I'm going to take Amu and everyone up to my room." I said and ran to my room. I sighed as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a white halter shirt with a yellow plaid skirt and a pair of white sandles, I gave that to Amu. For Dia I got a grey shirt and a black blazer with a blue tie, and a grey skirt that goes to mid-thigh, and blue soxs and a pair of grey boots. For Miki I got a white and blue collored shirt with a blue skirt that goes to mid-thigh, and a pair of white sandles. For Suu I grabbed a grey sleeveless button-up shirt with a black skirt with blue on the edges, and black boots that come up to her knees. For Ran I got purple and white undershirt with a yellow-ish tan overshirt, with black shorts and black socks that come up to her lower knees and purple boots.

"There how are these?" I asked them.

**~Amu's POV~**

Wow these clothes are so comfy, although I feel like I'm missing something. Oh well, I'll just leave it alone.

"I love them, they're so comfy." I said smiling at Utau. That is until I heard Ran scream. I turned around quickly and saw someone who I didn't want to see for a _very _long time.

"Hotori!" I screamed making sure to put space between the others and Tadase.

"Hello, Amu. You know it isn't nice to force people out of your home when they asked you to them." He said. I just scoffed.

"Yeah right." I said and my eyes turned red. I began to speak in a language that is long dead to anyone other than my family. Fire began to engulf me, when the fire subsided I walked out with dark pink hair, silver eyes. I was wearing a grey tank top under a black tight shrug with a red tie, with a tight mini skirt that was black and red with crosses on it. I had a silver belt hanging from the skirt and black fingerless motorcycle gloves. From my back sprung two black wings of a crow.

"You will release her now." I said in a deathly scary voice. Hotori did as I said while his face was pale. No one has seen my true form in years, because I had no reason to use it. Just as I was going to attack Hotori he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn." I said. I closed my eyes and was engulfed in flames once again. I reappeared in the outfit that I was wearing before. I turned around and saw Utau standing there terrified by what she saw. Of course I didn't blame her.

"Utau, don't scream. " I said.


	2. Utau learns the truth

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been looking at colleges and all that jazz!**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

_Recap:_

'_Wow these clothes are so comfy, although I feel like I'm missing something. Oh well, I'll just leave it alone._

_"I love them, they're so comfy." I said smiling at Utau. That is until I heard Ran scream. I turned around quickly and saw someone who I didn't want to see for a__very__long time._

_"Hotori!" I screamed making sure to put space between the others and Tadase._

_"Hello, Amu. You know it isn't nice to force people out of your home when they asked you to them." He said. I just scoffed._

_"Yeah right." I said and my eyes turned red. I began to speak in a language that is long dead to anyone other than my family. Fire began to engulf me, when the fire subsided I walked out with dark pink hair, silver eyes. I was wearing a grey tank top under a black tight shrug with a red tie, with a tight mini skirt that was black and red with crosses on it. I had a silver belt hanging from the skirt and black fingerless motorcycle gloves. From my back sprung two black wings of a crow._

_"You will release her now." I said in a deathly scary voice. Hotori did as I said while his face was pale. No one has seen my true form in years, because I had no reason to use it. Just as I was going to attack Hotori he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_"Damn." I said. I closed my eyes and was engulfed in flames once again. I reappeared in the outfit that I was wearing before. I turned around and saw Utau standing there terrified by what she saw. Of course I didn't blame her._

_"Utau, don't scream. " I said.'_

**~Amu's POV~**

Utau looked like she was about to hyperventilate. I slowly walked over to her. "Utau, it's me, Amu." I said as calmly as possible. Utau began to walk backwards while shaking her head.

"No, no your not." She said. She reached the door and bolted from the room. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and I were right behind her.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia formation 3!" I yelled. Formation 3 is a tactical form that we use to get out of the castle. Ran is the fastest so she goes up in front of all of us by scaling the walls. Miki is the most creative and creates a distraction for anyone who we come across. Suu is the sweetest, so she goes with Ran and tries to stop anyone from getting in our way with her sweetness. Dia and I pull up the end, we run up and go through anyone in front of us. Right now we use this move to stop Utau from getting any farther.

"Utau! Let me explain!" I yell as we get closer to her. She takes a sharp left turn around the corner. I follow and bowl right into Ikuto.

"Owwww." I said while I rubbed my head. I looked across from me and saw Ikuto doing the same thing. "Sorry." I said and jumped back up. I took off after Utau again.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto yell. I ignored him when I saw Utau. I picked up speed really fast and tackled Utau to the ground. "I said CALM DOWN!" I yelled, my eyes getting red as I got angry. Utau was trying to fight me off. I finally got sick of it so I grabbed each of her wrists and pinned her down. Utau finally stopped fighting me. "What are you?" She whispered to me. "I'm going to tell you as soon as you calm down." I said as I began to get off her. I took a few deep calming breaths and my eyes returned to their normal golden color. I turned to Utau. "Now can we go back to your room and talk calmly?" I asked her. She just nodded and walked back to her room. I followed her and arrived at her room. She sat down on her bed and I stood against the wall. "So as you saw I'm not from earth. I'm from a place that some human call Hell. My father is the Devil. The only reason why I'm here is because the Hotori family attacked the castle. The person who was in here earlier, his name is Hotori Tadase; or as I call him Tadagay. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are also from hell. Ran is my coach, Miki is my teacher, Suu is my maid, and dia is my singing coach. Though they are all my best friends." I said. Utau just looked at me like I was crazy. "Really?" She said. I nodded. "Yeah, really." I said. Just then the door opened and Ikuto walked in. "What did I just hear?"

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but im tired and sore because I have Field Hockey Double Sessions everyday for the next week and a half. I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter. Click the pretty button at the bottom, and if you have any idea on how I can make the story better, just let me know. ~XxIce-ChildxX~**


End file.
